fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Error Sans
Summary Error Sans is an AU destroyer created by Tumblr user, Lover of Piggies. In this AU, Sans is nearly insane. He is hell bent on destroying all AUs and things he considers 'glitches' or 'mistakes' in the multiverse. This version of Sans came about when the player messed with the game's code to such an extent that it somehow trapped Sans in-between the game-files, or the "Anti-Void". In that solitary white void, Sans slowly became insane, hearing voices in his head. Eventually, he was able to escape by being able to manipulate it. When coming across an AU, he had a meltdown, and made it his job to hunt down all of these AUs, and bring an end to them. Error Sans is a somewhat demented and psychotic character who is determined to find any and all anomalies within various timelines and destroy them. His character is one of confusion and somewhat hypocritical behavior since he himself is an anomaly, yet he views himself as the cleanser of timelines instead. Due to the level of insanity he has, his real motives and behaviors are still a mystery. He keeps puppet versions of his other selves that he talks to, calling standard Sans “Sans classic” and naming the other ones by numbers. Underfell is “Sans abomination number 13″. He refuses to discuss Papyrus at all. Despite admitting he is a glitch/anomaly, he believes he's different since he’s the only one doing something about it. He really wants to hunt down CORE Frisk. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C physically, usually Low 2-C to 2-B, Low 1-C '''in the Anti-Void '''Name: Error Sans Origin: Errortale Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely the same age as his canon counterpart) Classification: Error Skeleton, Rival to Ink Sans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, KARMA (Should be the same as his canon counterpart), Bone Manipulation (More potent than his canon counterpart), Teleportation (Can teleport between different timelines and AUs. Should be superior to his canon counterpart), Glitch Manipulation, String Manipulation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Timeline Destruction (via his glitches), Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Should be the same as his canon counterpart), Can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Danmaku, Minor Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Comparable to his canon counterpart) Attack Potency: Building level physically (Similar to his canon counterpart), usually Universe level+ (Is able to destroy entire AU timelines without much of a problem) to Multiverse level (His stats constantly glitch out. For example: in one moment he may have one ATK, and in the next moment he may have infinite ATK), Low Complex Multiverse level in the Anti-Void (Is able to harm a 6-dimensional construct. The Anti-Void allows him to be a 6-dimensional entity), can ignore durability to an extent via SOUL Magic Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed, far higher reaction speed (Comparable, if not faster than his canon counterpart), Immeasurable in the Anti-Void (via being a 6-dimensional entity) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Building level physically (Similar to his canon counterpart), possibly Multiverse level (Fluctuates between one HP to infinite HP), Low Complex Multiverse level in the Anti-Void Stamina: Average (Comparable, if not higher than his canon counterpart) Range: At least dozens of meters via bones and strings, significantly higher via Gasterblasters to an unknown extent (Comparable, if not higher than his canon counterpart), likely Universal+ (Can effortlessly destroy entire timelines. Is able to teleport himself, others, and objects to different timelines and AUs) Intelligence: Genius (Should be comparable to his canon counterpart, other than being nearly insane) Standard Equipment: A multitude of red & black bones, pitch black Gasterblasters, blue strings Weaknesses: '''Is somewhat demented and psychopathic. He has haphephobia. At random intervals he can glitch up, filling his eye sockets with errors. He cannot see things far away clearly, so he uses glasses from time to time. Supposedly weak to water. He doesn't like talking about Papyrus. His stats may glitch out to the point where they may be lower than the enemy's. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother and canon counterpart, Error Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to hit his opponent more easily. However, he appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than his canon counterpart and even most other AU Sans, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foes around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity', forcing them to the walls or ceiling. It is unknown if this tires him as much as his canon counterpart. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive onslaught of red and black bones at his opponent. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. But, unlike his canon counterpart, he also throws in orange bones, which will only hurt his opponent if they do not move. Not only Sans' ATK fluctuate, he can also bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he can do a single point to infinite points of damage per frame. Like his canon counterpart, Error Sans should also be able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight though. Error Sans' bones are much larger and faster than his canon counterpart. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks will suffer from this condition, for a brief period of time. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange, pitch black, devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like his bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. Error Sans' Gasterblasters are much larger in scale and can fire quicker than his canon counterpart. * Teleportation: Error Sans has been shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, even more so than his canon counterpart. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. * Glitches: Since Error Sans is a glitch in the code, he is able to leave behind trails of glitches. Said trails are able to destroy entire timelines in their wake. * Blue Strings: Unbreakable blue strings that are able to form into practically anything. Error Sans uses them to shatter souls & manipulate them, create weapons to attack with, or defend himself against attacks he's unable to dodge. * The Anti-Void: An empty white space that is in-between game files and timelines. It is essentially Error's base of operations. He is able to manipulate the space to open up portals to different timelines and AUs, and go through them at will. This space is 6-dimensional. Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Celica (The Evil Entity Within Me) Celica's Profile The Ultimate God (Eddie's Universe) The Ultimate God's Profile (Note: Both Low 2-C, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Music: * Error!Sans Theme * ERRORLOVANIA Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undertale Category:Undead Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Bone Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Danmaku Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Insane Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Thread Users